Shadow Twin
Shadow Twin is the name of a main quest of Chapter V in Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the beach of the island. Story Upon steping on the island, Shadow Mind suddenly emerges. It takes a physical form, where it is responding to a call from Moira. The sudden emergence of Shadow Mind causes June/Marcus/Itu to be severely weakened, just like back then in Sphere Temple. Fight Info Shadow Mind is fought as an opponent, taking a physical shadow form. It takes the form of the character in which it is residing. Depending on the decision made at Chapter III, it can take the form of either June, Marcus, or Itu. It uses different equipment and utilizes different perks and shadow abilities in each form. This fight consists of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Shadow Mind before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info Destroy Sphere= *Name: Shadow Lord *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Storm Hammer (Two-handed Hammer) *Armor: Lion's Pride *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Obsidian Strike (Pilum) *Rule: Shadow Master (Opponent is in Shadow Form) Perks: *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a percentage of its attack damage over 5 seconds. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 5 seconds with a hit from its weapon. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a percentage of additional damage from its health. Shadow Abilities: *'Anvil ' Swings the hammer upward, then hurls it forward. The hammer then descends from the sky and strikes down, before being pulled back telekinetically. *'Thud ' Leaps forward and smashes the ground with both feet, causing a small earthquake and knocking down the player in a short range shockwave. *'Collector ' Throws pilum charged with shadow energy towards the player. If hit, a wall is formed behind the player, and the pilum pierces through the player, trapping them at the wall. |-| Preserve Sphere= *Name: Shadow Empress *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Dragon's Roar (Dadao) *Armor: Demon Ward *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Sky Lord (Bow) *Rule: Shadow Master (Opponent is in Shadow Form) Perks: *'Backstabber ' Ignore player's block and deal additional damage when attacking from behind. *'Wolverine ' A chance to deal more damage for 2 seconds after a successful attack. Shadow Abilities: *'Loop ' Summons a dragon made of shadow energy. The dragon flies upward, then turns around and travels horizontally across the battlefield. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while twirling its legs in the air, kicking the player many times. *'Hailstorm ' Shoot an arrow to the sky to unleash rains of arrows. |-| Exploit Sphere= *Name: Shadow Observer *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Kusarigama *Armor: ABL-12 *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Dragonfly's Bite (Needles) *Rule: Shadow Master (Opponent is in Shadow Form) Perks: *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Discharge ' A chance to lose player's shadow energy by 100% of its inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a percentage of its attack damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. Shadow Abilities: *'Trip ' Conjures two portals, one behind the player and another one behind it. It then launches the sickle to the portal behind it, it then appears on the portal behind the player. If the player gets caught, they are pulled to the portal, appearing next to it. It then strikes the opponent with the kusarigama three times. *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range splash of damaging Shadow energy around it. *'Porcupine ' Blasts a wave of needles upwards. If they hit, six shadow spikes are formed around the player and pierce through them. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Destroy Sphere= Shadowy Twin (1).jpg Shadowy Twin (2).jpg Shadowy Twin (3).jpg Shadowy Twin (4).jpg Shadowy Twin (5).jpg Shadowy Twin (6).jpg Shadowy Twin (7).jpg Shadowy Twin (8).jpg Shadowy Twin (9).jpg Shadowy Twin (10).jpg Shadowy Twin (11).jpg Shadowy Twin (12).jpg Shadowy Twin (13).jpg|If player loses Shadowy Twin (14).jpg Shadowy Twin (15).jpg Shadowy Twin (16).jpg Shadowy Twin (17).jpg Shadowy Twin (18).jpg Shadowy Twin (19).jpg|If player wins Shadowy Twin (20).jpg Shadowy Twin (21).jpg |-| Preserve Sphere= Shadow Twin (1).jpg Shadow Twin (2).jpg Shadow Twin (3).jpg Shadow Twin (4).jpg Shadow Twin (5).jpg Shadow Twin (6).jpg Shadow Twin (7).jpg Shadow Twin (8).jpg Shadow Twin (9).jpg Shadow Twin (10).jpg Shadow Twin (11).jpg Shadow Twin (12).jpg Shadow Twin (13).jpg|If player loses Shadow Twin (14).jpg Shadow Twin (15).jpg Shadow Twin (16).jpg Shadow Twin (17).jpg Shadow Twin (18).jpg Shadow Twin (19).jpg|If player wins Shadow Twin (20).jpg Shadow Twin (21).jpg |-| Exploit Sphere= shadow twin (1).jpg shadow twin (2).jpg shadow twin (3).jpg shadow twin (4).jpg shadow twin (5).jpg shadow twin (6).jpg shadow twin (7).jpg shadow twin (8).jpg shadow twin (9).jpg shadow twin (10).jpg shadow twin (11).jpg shadow twin (12).jpg shadow twin (19).jpg|If player loses shadow twin (20).jpg shadow twin (21).jpg shadow twin (13).jpg shadow twin (14).jpg shadow twin (15).jpg shadow twin (16).jpg|If player wins shadow twin (17).jpg shadow twin (18).jpg Trivia *The different choices determine some dialogues a little bit. Particularly, the lines spoken by Shadow Mind. *The Shadow Mind's names when fought in this fight is a reference to the first boss fight of Chapter IV, in which they are the same names used for the quests. **Due to it taking a form outside of the character, Shadow Mind uses different equipment than the ones used by the actual characters. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)